This investigation is an attempt to capitalize on the recent dramatic increase in the neuroimaging approaches available to understand the role of the prefrontal cortex in the pathophysiology of schizophrenia. Specifically, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI), and proton magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) will be used to assess the structure and function of the prefrontal cortex and related brain structures.